Happiness
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Selene x Lusamine] Selene had a crush on Lillie for what seems like forever. But after witnessing the girl of her dreams kiss her brother, she ends up at Lusamine's... and finds the love she craved for so long. Futa.


**A/N: **Commission for benji1029. It was a lot of fun to write this, and thank you for the commission! If you'd like something similar, please don't hesitate to PM me on here! :D

* * *

**Happiness**

* * *

Being one of the champions of Alola is something Selene never expected when she moved from Kanto all those months ago. She knew teenagers her age embarked on journeys to beat each of the island trials, but the Pokemon League was something implemented not long ago.

The fact her and her twin, Elio, were the first champions is something Selene can't wrap her head around at times. But the best part? Seeing the girl she, dare she say it, loves break out of her shell and become confident in herself is all Selene could ever hope for.

She kept her attraction a secret, since Lillie became one of her closest companions during the island trials and Selene didn't want to ruin the bond they share. But once she and Elio became champions, she thought _it's now or never_.

But nervousness stilled her tongue on more than one occasion. Too many times she and Lillie were alone and Selene never said a word. She wanted to, by the heavens she wanted to, but when Lillie gave her one of her adorable smiles and hugged her, thanking her for being one of her dearest companions, Selene couldn't say it.

The teen tries to build her willpower, but falters each time. It makes her bury her head in her pillow at night and yell out in frustration. Why can't she say it? She wants to feel those arms around her, wants to bury her cock deep within Lillie and dominate her in every way, and maybe that's what makes her not say anything when she had ample chances to.

Lillie is innocent, far too innocent for this world, and definitely too innocent for Selene's raunchy thoughts. She guesses Lillie might always be pure, never giving herself to anyone… or is that Selene hoping she'll never give herself to anyone but her? Hell, who's to say Lillie hasn't had sex already? She's of legal age - Alola is bit more lenient when it comes to those things than other regions - so why would Lillie be a virgin?

The thought dusts Selene's cheeks dark red as she rolls around her bed, wearing nothing but a bra and boxers. Females born with penises is rare in its own right - perhaps it's another thing stilling Selene's tongue. What if Lillie loved her too, but when they went to have sex, found out she had a dick? The rejection over something she couldn't control would be devastating.

There's also the fact Selene doesn't know Lillie's sexual orientation. She seems to like everyone, whether they be man or woman, but her friendliness doesn't mean she likes men, women, or both. And there's also Selene's unique anatomy. Lillie could be gay, but very few lesbians tended to like when their female partners had male sex organs.

Selene learned this when she was kissing one of her girlfriends and became aroused. Her girlfriend shrieked and screamed _oh my god you have a dick! What the fuck?! _and embarrassed her in front of hundreds of people. Ever since that incident, quite a few people ignored her and called her names, lowering Selene's self confidence and esteem tenfold.

That was the main reason her mother decided to move them to Alola. They were more accepting of women in situations like Selene's, but despite it, she never told people about her anatomy. She wore pants instead of skirts and made sure they were loose around the groin, which, likely, told others she had a penis instead of a vagina. But they were kind about it, not exposing her like her ex did.

And Elio, her precious twin brother, didn't take too kindly to someone exposing Selene for who she was. After the situation with her ex, he protected her against those who don't understand. And if anyone even _mentioned _Selene's anatomy, he'd get in their face and spew some not-so-kind words.

She was grateful for her twin, truly. Elio accepts her for who she is, even though she's not equipped like other girls, and loves her despite it. Their mother tries, heaven knows she does, but sometimes the girl catches her looking away or not saying much. And it could be her lack of knowledge on women like Selene, but she never voices it.

The champion saw books in their mother's vast library, one of them being "Why are 1% of women born with penises?". It stung when Selene noticed it, and she went up to her room, cursing her anatomy and wondering why she couldn't be born like every other girl on the planet.

She knows, she knows there's others like her. 1% of women are born the same as her, who must have the same burning questions she does, but people like her don't tend to vocalize the fact their nether regions are different than your average woman. Very few people understand people like them, and it's common for women like Selene to be beaten and belittled for something they couldn't control.

Throwing a pillow over her face, Selene wonders what it would be like to kiss Lillie, to slip her tongue in her warm cavern and _feel _her in that way. What would it be like to lift her skirt, see her panties already wet, slip her fingers in the cotton and-

"Damn it," Selene mutters, feeling herself become aroused. Yet another fantasy. She doesn't know what a vagina feels like - she never got that far with any of her girlfriends. They all ran when they saw she had a penis, but she's watched some porn to know what they _look _like.

And they look divine. Selene prefers shaven, but she won't turn her partner away if they have some hair. Just… not too much… which makes her realize she's kind of a hypocrite. She likes her women shaved or with little pubic hair while she herself has a dick. Sighing, wondering not for the first time what it would be like to be _normal_, the champion pulls herself back in fantasy.

Drool dribbling down the side of Lillie's mouth from their kiss. Cheeks painted deep red. Arching her back and mewling as Selene touches her pussy. Fingers becoming coated with the blonde's juices as she works herself on Selene's fingers, breasts bouncing in such a beautiful, delicate way…

Pinching an eye shut, Selene pulls down her boxers and grips her cock in her hand. A bead of precum leaks from the swollen head, and pants work their way out of her lips as she spits on her hand. Wrapping slim, delicate fingers around her girth, Selene thumbs the slit, arching her back at the shock of pleasure ripping through her tiny frame. She gnaws on her lip as she pumps her hand on her erection, her free one playing with her balls.

She never lasts long. Letting out a low, guttural moan, Selene arches even further as cum splashes on her bare stomach, a little getting on her black lace bra as well. Relaxing her posture, the girl pants hard, her vision dancing with stars. When her legs stop shaking and she becomes a bit more grounded, Selene stands and grabs baby wipes she always keeps nearby.

Wiping her stomach and bra, Selene tosses the soiled wipes in the trash and tucks her spent cock back in her boxers. Flicking her gaze over at the clock, she notices it's a little past midnight, so she gets comfortable in her bed and dozes off.

=w=

The following days are eventful. People from all over Alola are, naturally, curious about their first Champions, so Selene and Elio get stopped multiple times for autographs, pictures, you name it. It becomes a little frustrating at times - they just want to go shopping like regular people, damn it - but overall the pair don't mind the attention.

Selene is a little more self conscious about all of it, while Elio takes it all in stride. Thankfully, he also seems to be a bit more popular than Selene; something the teenager is grateful for at the end of the day. She doesn't mind a bit of attention, but when they get stopped every ten minutes, well, that's when she draws a line.

She's about to snap at one of the (unfortunate) bystanders before someone calls their names. Looking over, Selene smiles softly as Lillie approaches them, all big eyed and wide smiles. She decided to wear a gorgeous baby blue dress with white heels, and Selene wishes she could have the courage to ask the beauty out. But again, the words die in her throat before they can reach her mouth.

"Hey you two!" Lillie calls as she runs towards the pair. Her long hair blows in the warm breeze and it makes her look like an angel. Selene feels herself blush as Lillie reaches them, embracing Elio, then Selene. "Dealing with media again, huh?"

"You know it," Elio responds, striking one of his (stupid, in Selene's opinion) poses and winking at Lillie. Selene doesn't miss the blush coating Lillie's cheeks, and it makes her arch an eyebrow, part curiosity, part confusion. "What about you? Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, you know. The usual," Lillie says with a slight giggle. "Not nearly as exciting as the life you two lead… but something tells me I should be grateful for that."

"Do you want to be stopped wherever you go, people begging for autographs or pictures?" Selene inserts herself in the conversation, sighing in exasperation. "It's downright exhausting."

"Poor Selene," Lillie coos, moving towards the taller girl. "I remember you love when people brush your hair; did you want me to?"

"Oh, please yes," Selene practically begs, turning puppy eyes on the blonde. Lillie laughs quietly as she gets out her hairbrush, then starts to run it through smooth brown locks. "Ahhh… absolutely heavenly!"

"You're like a puppy," Lillie murmurs as she brushes Selene's hair. "It's cute."

_She called me cute!, _Selene's inner voice cheers, feeling her face warm. Coughing, she tries to think of a decent response. "If anyone's cute, it's you."

"Oh hush, you're just saying that," the blonde retorts. "But I appreciate the compliment."

"My sister doesn't give compliments too easily, Lil," Elio butts in, laughing a little. "But you _are _cute."

The brush stops its movements for a few moments before starting again. "Must you two embarrass me?" the delicate girl mumbles, and Selene knows she's blushing, even without looking at her. "Selene is the cute one."

_She called me cute! Again!, _Selene cheers inwardly. She flicks her head up to look at the girl of her dreams, blinking when she notices she's looking at her twin with a strange expression. Affection? No… that can't be right. Can it?

Her heart deflates, but the brunette doesn't want to make any rash decisions. She devises a plan to spy on her brother and Lillie when they're alone, and… and hopefully deny the suspicions lingering in her soul.

=w=

Thankfully, Elio is really (and by really, she means _really_) easy to predict his movements. Selene ensures she makes little noise as she follows her twin. He eventually stops in front of Lillie's house, and she watches as the blonde steps out and gives Elio a heartwarming, tender smile. It's different… much different than the ones she gives Selene. That told her enough, but…

She can't help but watch as Elio closes the distance between them and captures Lillie's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. It makes Selene blush to her ears as she watches them. _Damn him! _She wants to be in her twin's place so damn badly… but Selene isn't a person to break up a relationship because she wants someone. If her twin and Lillie are happy, so be it…

She turns and runs, uncaring of the branch which crunches underneath her feet. She hears Lillie call after her, but Selene doesn't stop. The tears blind her as she runs as far she can, uncaring of almost running people over in the process.

To her surprise, she ends up where Lusamine lives. After the whole incident with Necrozma, Lillie's mother moved near her daughter and son to be near them. Selene wipes her eyes as she sits a few feet away, bringing her knees to her chest, resting her head on them.

Lusamine must be a psychic of some kind, as she opens the door and looks at Selene. "Oh my. What's gotten you so down?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Selene bites out. She's unsure of what she thinks of Lusamine, but she's definitely not her on her list of favorite people. "I'm just leaving."

She stands, but a hand grips her wrist, and effectively pulls her in Lusamine's abode. "I'm going to take a guess and say my daughter broke your heart."

Eyes widening, Selene looks at Lusamine, actually _looks _at her. She's much taller than Lillie, especially wearing heels, but she bares the same clothing style and bleach blonde hair. The main difference was their eyes - while Lillie's were always curious and wanting to know more, Lusamine's were hardened, having seen the world and all its cruelties.

"How… how did you know?" the teen questions, flicking the last of her tears away. "My own brother had no idea."

"I can read people rather well," Lusamine replies, giving Selene a half smile. "And my daughter has always been rather dense. I got the same feeling from your brother when we met… two dense airheads finding love isn't as far fetched as you'd think."

Selene wants to retort by saying Lillie and Elio weren't, but the words die in her throat. She simply sits on a chair, watching Lusamine with a newfound respect. "And me?"

"Hm?"

"What kind of feeling did you get from me?"

"Ah, you were… much different." Lusamine's smile stretches a little. "I sensed a great sadness in your heart. You loved my daughter, but fear held you back, I could tell. And I? I wanted to show you I could be so much better than her."

"Wait… what?" Selene blinks a few times. "Better than her? Better how?"

"Lillie is inexperienced when it comes to love, my dear. But I am not. I can show you all the ways you deserve to be loved, and treat you so much better than she ever could."

Selene doesn't know what to think. A confession from her crush's mother is the last thing she thought she'd hear. She's not the type to take advantage of people, so she starts to politely decline. But then she looks at the woman, looks at her breasts, her curves, her legs… and feels herself harden.

Damn it. Lusamine's sure to notice her shorts rise, and she's also sure the blonde will take away everything she just said once she knows Selene's a freak. But to her surprise, Lusamine kneels down and palms her cock within her shorts, making Selene gasp and bite her lip. No one's ever touched her there besides herself, and arousal pumps through her blood.

No going back now.

"And Lillie wouldn't know what to do with this," Lusamine purrs, reaching in Selene's shorts and taking her dick in her hand. She runs a finger over the slit before stroking it, making the teen groan and start to sweat. "She may be with a man now, but a woman with this beautiful gift? She'd be so alarmed to the point of balking. But I know how to treat special women like you…"

With those words said, Lusamine pulls down Selene's shorts and boxers, leaving her cock exposed to the warm summer air. The brunette wants to hide, but Lusamine pulls her hands away, pressing a kiss to the back of Selene's knuckles. "Women like you are a gift to this world. No need to hide your beauty, precious…"

Selene's eyes widen when Lusamine lowers her mouth until her tongue gives an experimental lick to her erection. The feel of it makes her sweat harder and grip the arms of the chair, almost not believing this is happening. She's getting her first blowjob, and while it's not from Lillie, Lusamine is just as good, if not better.

Lusamine takes her full girth in her moist, wet cavern, licking and sucking on her cock like a treat. Selene, being a virgin, doesn't last long from Lusamine's experienced mouth. Not even two minutes later, she's shooting her seed down the blonde's throat, back arched and sweat pouring down her face as she has the most intense orgasm of her life.

She sees stars, and by the time she comes down, she watches Lusamine milk every last drop of cum from her penis until it becomes too sensitive. She moves up Selene's body, licking her lips before capturing the teen's in a heavy, passionate kiss. Their tongues dance as Selene tastes herself on Lusamine's tongue, and she has to admit it's rather… salty. Kinda gross.

"How can you swallow that?" Selene asks when the older woman pulls away. "Cum tastes gross."

"Haha!" Lusamine laughs. "You get used to the taste, love. I've had two children and many affairs. I'm used to the taste."

"Ah… I get it. I think." Selene looks towards the bedroom. "While that was nice, do you think we can…?"

Lusamine follows Selene's line of sight, and shakes her head. "You've had a taste, now you want the full experience, hm?"

"M… Maybe," Selene mutters, blushing heavily.

"It's quite alright." Lusamine picks Selene up off the chair and carries her to her room, much to the smaller girl's surprise. "One thing about your unique anatomy is it needs rest after an orgasm. Give yourself an hour, and then I'll show you true pleasure."

=w=

Show her true pleasure she did. The first time Selene pushed her cock in Lusamine's sex was mindblowing. The feel of her folds and walls surrounding Selene's penis was addicting, and she and Lusamine had sex multiple times that day. While it wasn't the way Selene expected to lose her virginity, she realized she wouldn't want to have it any other way.

The newfound lovers stayed in bed for a few days, having sex numerous times. Selene found herself hooked on it. She was a sex addict now, and thankfully Lusamine was more than willing to fulfill her partner's drive. But after the fourth day passed, Selene realized her phone was off, and turned it on to multiple messages.

"Oops," she mutters. Lusamine looks over her shoulder, chuckling a little at the amount of calls and messages her girlfriend missed. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Worth it?" Lusamine asks, kissing Selene's neck. Selene blushes brightly, and Lusamine knows that's her answer. "I'll come with you."

"Okay," Selene replies with a little smile, and takes her girlfriend's hand in hers.

=w=

The first people Selene and Lusamine told were Elio and Lillie. Lillie grinned and bounced happily, saying she was happy her mom finally found someone. And Elio looked at them with comically wide eyes and sputtered, not being able to say anything. Selene knew, though, her brother would come around eventually.

The last one was Gladion. And like Lillie, he was pleased his mother found a special person after his and Lillie's father disappeared years ago. But unlike Lillie, he gave Selene a glare and said he'd hunt her down if she hurt her.

Two weeks after the rainbow rocket incident, Selene woke to the sounds of throwing up. She rubs her eyes and walks to the bathroom, seeing Lusamine hovered over the toilet with a smile on her face. A smile? Why would someone be smiling after upchucking everything in their stomach?

"Lusa?" Selene questions, placing a hand on Lusamine's shoulder. And the blonde leans against her girlfriend in response, the same, content smile on her lips. "Are you okay?"

"You're going to be a mom, Sel," Lusamine murmurs, looking at Selene. "Trust me, every child I've had comes with morning sickness. I don't need a pregnancy test to know."

Selene's eyes widen. She's going to be a mom? After a few moments, she lets out a happy squeal and kisses her partner, then places her hand on her stomach.

"We're going to be parents!"

=w=

Nine months later, Lusamine and Selene were mama's to a healthy, happy, beautiful baby girl. They named her Yuna, and were never happier. The only thing which even came close to their child's birth is the day they exchanged vows and became wives.

Selene never imagined her life going this way. But now? She's so glad she ended up at Lusamine's over a year ago.


End file.
